The present invention relates to the removal of corrosion from metal surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition and method for its preparation and use, useful in the removal of corrosion, i.e., rust, from metal surfaces.
Removal of corrosion from metal surfaces has been a problem since there has been metal. Particularly, the removal of rust from iron containing metals has been a problem. Many compounds and compositions have been proposed and tried in the past for rust removal. Many of these have been found to act too slowly or to require significant physical aid to their action in the removal of rust. Others have been found to remove rust effectively but to be damaging themselves to metal surfaces. In addition, many of the compounds and compositions previously known are far too dangerous to those using such materials to be acceptable for use by the general public. Further, many of such compounds and compositions, while effective and not extremely dangerous, are very expensive and not economically feasible for use by the general public. Therefore, there is a need for new corrosion removing compositions which are effective, not as dangerous as many of those previously known, and commercially feasible for use by the general public.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved composition for the removal of corrosion from metal surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved composition for the removal of rust which is highly effective when compared with conventionally used rust removal compositions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved composition for the effective removal of corrosion which does not damage the metal surfaces containing such corrosion.
A remaining object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved composition for the removal of rust from metal surfaces which is less dangerous in use and less expensive than many conventional rust removing compositions and compounds of similar effectiveness.
Additional objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention herein disclosed.